Secrets
by Zoey1999
Summary: read inside for the full summary, story is better than summary! I do not own the cover image, nor do I own Avengers, or anyone else in this story. Some of the summary: Clint was roadside bombed. James fell to death. Phil died by getting stabbed. Fury died of getting shot. Of course they should be dead! But they are very much alive. Discontinued...so yeah sorry. Maybe someday...
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N****: This is a rewrite of the one I first wrote and posted, this should make a little more sense, and I kind of tried to do better in writing this :) Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>Clint died on a mission, in Russia. The Avengers never found out he was dead in still they started going though SHEILD's old files, apparently he died 3 hours before SHEILD went down. Avengers didn't know alot of things; Like Coulson was alive, &amp; SHEILD was being rebuilt. Clint was alive but as Aaron Cross, with memory of the Avengers. &amp; Bucky worked for Hydra but mostly worked with SHEILD trying to get Hydra took down, and he was James Barnes again.<br>...

James found out Hydra didnt want to help the world, but they did want to destroy everything, they destroyed people. Alot of people. He and his partner at Hydra, Aaron. Who was Operation Outcome project, and also a Hydra project when he was younger. James worked with Aaron for 5 or 6 years. James and his partner was always told they were doing the right thing. James was brainwashed most of the time. Aaron, his partner was also. Hydra used the Winter Soldier to do the dirty work. Hydra told their workers they wanted to help the world, but they didn't, if they did why did they try to take it over once upon a time? James was known as; The Winter Soldier, agent of Hydra, partner Aaron Cross, allowed to do all kinds of missions. He was also known as; James Barnes, Agent of the new SHEILD. partner Clint Barton aka Hawkeye, also known as Aaron Cross.  
>Barnes favorite weapon was...Well anything he could use as a weapon.<p>

Aaron was brainwashed while he was at Hydra, when he wasn't brainwashed he was at S.H.E.I.D. not knowing he was Hydra, because they took it from his memory. He was Clint Barton; S.H.E.I.D. agent, partner Natasha Romanoff. But when he wasnt doing something or the other for S.H.E.I.D. he was doing something for Hydra. He was Aaron Cross; Hydra agent, partner James Barnes aka the Winter Soldier. He had many aliases, just like James. Aaron was mostly known for his codename Hawkeye, he could use many weapons, including bows and arrows, guns, knifes, if he could handle or pick it up, he could shot or throw it and make bullseye's.

...

Clint isn't the same anymore, he was now Aaron Cross, he has gotten broken. Operation Outcome unmade him and rebuilt him in someways but in some he is still the same. Marta knew she would probably never get his real name out of him, but she does, after a while that is. Aaron (Clint) knew things about Hydra that could get him killed...Alot of things, he didnt let them take all of his memory this time, he remembered everything they had him to do, he remembers how they gotten him to tell them some of SHEILD's secrets. Which was none of Hydra's business. Aaron's partner in the old S.H.E.I.L.D was deadly, but not as deadly as he is, because being known as Aaron Cross and Clint Barton aka Hawkeye. He wasn't even sure which was his real name anymore. But he was pretty sure it was Clint Barton, he only became Aaron Cross 7 years ago. Natasha, she could hurt someone pretty badly. But not alot of people worked with The Winter Soldier who didn't get hurt, nor do they work with Aaron Cross, Natasha always told him 'The Winter Soldier and Aaron Cross is like ghosts, people doesn't want to mess with them unless they want to be killed' which was true.

James inst like he was used to be, he changed, alot that is. He was the Winter Soldier, he gotten unmade like his partner, and gotten used as a weapon most of the time. But now he was going to become something other than The Winter Soldier the bad guy, he was going to become The Winter Soldier, the good guy. Maya has gotten him to change, for the good. She doesn't want anything in return, her and Aaron, Marta and the rest of the new SHEILD is his family. And he wouldn't change that for nothing. He was used in Hydra as a killer, just like his partner. Hydra was murderers, nothing else. Which makes him and everyone else in Hydra murderers, some people in Hydra didn't know Hydra was murderers who killed people who didn't want to help Hydra. James knew that. Always did sadly, but he thought it was for the good of the world. James is deadly, he killed millions of people and he was going to make it up, or at least try to make it up to the world, he and his partner. Secrets comes at a price, sometimes that price can kill you, but James and his partner doesn't care if it kills them. Secrets that can kill you, is the best kind of secrets. Well at least for him and Aaron they are.

...  
>The Avengers found out about Clint's deaf they hardest way to find out someone died, by finding out from the internet, they did research to see if they were any sightings of 'Hawkeye; member of the Avengers' and of course some Hawkeye fan posted a photo of them seeing him, but they had to go though police records to find out anything from him in that state he was in, it said he was dead. At first no one believed it, because Clint dieing? Nothing new. But this is the first time he was died for at least a year. Tony, the one who did the research, didn't want to be the one to tell Natasha, so he told Steve and Bruce, Steve and Bruce told Thor and Loki who told Hank, Janet, Pepper and Jane who had to guts to tell Natasha that he best friend was dead.<p>

Natasha took Clint's deaf the hardest, but she didn't show it. Tony wanted his pranking buddy back. Thor and Bruce wanted their Archer back for many reasons. Steve wanted to have his sparring, running, and talking partner. Clint was died, Aaron Cross was alive, he is a SHEILD agent of the new SHEILD, just like James. James and Clint undercover in Hydra, ready to die if it calls for it. Because really, they already died, Clint has many aliases that are died, he died alot. James on the other hand, only died a few times. James knows who Steve is, but as the Winter Soldier, and his mission to take Hyrda down from the inside out, it was going to be hard to let Steve, know he knew who he was. Just like it was going to be hard to let Natasha know Clint was alive. But Clint isnt the normal Clint they all know and love. Clint died in that roadside bombing. Well he didn't die, because he was alive. But to everyone who doesn't know James and Clint is alive, they are considered died.

...

"Aaron, what is this?" James asked his new/old friend Aaron Cross aka Clint Barton. James was looking at a table that had images in the air.

"Its called holotable, it makes holograms-" Aaron said walking over to the table "- It hard to use if the user never worked one because. I remember seeing Shark use them. It took forever to teach Thor and Steve how to use them, and they probably still get confused by them" Aaron explained, he grabbed one and brought it up and down and zoomed it and out showing James how to use it. James looked excited about learning something about these things.

"That's uh- whats the word?...Cool?" James asked receiving a nod from Aaron "So you got bombed by a roadside bomb?"

"Yeah, I was on a mission for SHEILD. Fury thought the US Army the recruiter was letting people in who had low I.Q. in the army. Turns out, he was letting people in the Army with low I.Q.'s" Aaron explained, James looked confused and a little angry at what he just heard. Letting people in the Army with low I.Q.'s? is not good!

"Is the Army still doing that?" James said firmly, looking like he might murder someone.

"No, only the guy who recruited me. Which is now died" Aaron replied, he liked his recruiter, his recruiter just wanted to help people out "I kind of liked the guy" Aaron mutters under his breathe, beside him was James who raised his eyebrow like asking 'What?', "The guy was a nice guy, he just wanted to help people"

"Like the formula did to Steve?" James asked, Aaron chuckled.

"No, the pills that the Operation Outcome is kind of like it, but you have to take pills" Aaron explained to James.

...

"I wonder who got into the tower, only a few people can get up here WITHOUT Jarvis being able to not tell me who it is. Its not cool!" Tony said looking though holograms trying to find out who's in his tower.

"It might just be a dog or something Tony" Steve said watching Tony panic.

"If it was just a dog I would have known! and dogs cant even get in my tower, just like any other animal without getting caught by Jarvis who would tell me where it was!" Tony aimed the last part at Jarvis

"I am sorry, Sir" Jarvis said, the voice coming from no where was still unsettling to Steve, it made him switch feet nervously. Just than the elevator door opened up and showed Fury standing there. Tony's mouth was wide open in shock that Fury was alive, Steve on the other hand who knew Fury was alive just stood there looking at Fury.

"Hello Steve, Tony" Fury said nodding at both of them, as if it was everyday someone came back from the dead.

"WHAT THE HECK! HOW IN THE HECK?! YOU DIED! JUST LIKE CLINT! but Clint died in a I don't know what! Ohhh Yeah I know WHY we don't know HOW Clint died! SHEILD COULDN'T TELL US!" Tony yelled at Fury, with anger clearly in his voice.

"Come with me, get the other Avengers too please?" Fury asked as if he didn't just got yelled at by a mad Tony. A really really really mad Tony.

"Your alive?" Bruce said looking at Fury up and down trying to get it in his mind that he wasn't seeing a ghost.

"I am not a ghost, Banner" Fury said firmly, before walking out and asking them to follow, they went up to the roof where a helicopter was, they all got in, the windows, well you couldn't see out of them.

...

"Aaron! getting shot, please stop trying to kill yourself" Marta begs Aaron, who currently has two bullet wounds in his chest, why is it he always get shot? Marta asks herself, Aaron shrug his shoulders, not really caring, because getting hurt is his job, even if it hurts really bad.

"Its my job" he says after a moment. 'He's too stubborn' Marta thinks to herself, she sends him a glare, which he just strug his shoulders again, not caring if she gets mad at him, because if she does she will be mad at him for a few weeks, and make him pay. He will never tell her that he does it to keep her safe and everyone else at SHEILD and his friends.

"Just because its your 'Job' doesnt mean anything. You get hurt way to much!" She replied back, getting a kicked puppy look from Aaron, she knows he's hiding something, but he just wont tell her. She really wants to know Aaron trusts her, but its becoming more hard.

"I'm sorry" he whispers, not making eye contact, just staring the ceiling of the med room at SHEILD.

"But why are you sorry"

"No reason" his reponse was a little to fast for her, but she wasnt going to let him get away with whatever secret he was keeping, secrets comes with a prince, sometimes secrets can even kill people.

"Aaron please?"

"No"

She huffed in annoyance and looked back down at him, seeing him looking so beated up and hurt. It was painful just to look at him. But knowing him he was going to be out in the feild the next day. "Why? what is it that wont let you tell me what is wrong"

"Marta please, I am in too much pain to tell you right now. I promise I will tell you sooner or later okay?" Aaron asks, the med pills finally making him to go to sleep, she nodds before kissing his forehead and walks out.

...

The Avengers went up to the roof where a helicopter was, they all got in, the windows, well you couldn't see out of them. Tony was sitting next to Bruce, and on the other side of Bruce was Thor, by Fury was Natasha and Steve, The other Avengers, and everyone else took sits all around the plane. (A/N: Other Avengers: Hank, Janet, Loki and idk the black panthers name)

"Where are we going, Fury?!" Tony asked, clearly annoyed he cant look out of the windows.

"I cant tell you yet, but me and the others have been planning this" Fury answered, getting a sigh from Tony.

"Fury. Why didn't no one care to tell me Clint was died" Natasha said sounding emotionless but anyone who knew who her good enough, knew she was breaking slowly. Fury didn't answer which answered for him. So she thought it did. Around 2 hours later a beep came from the ceiling telling them they were on the ground again, everyone climbed out to find Clint, Coulson, Bucky, and some other people they didn't know.

"What the..." Tony trailed off seeing died people right in front of them, he had a face that only said confusion, and the other Avengers were staring at them all, even Sam. Steve and Sam looked ready to fight, Natasha looked like, well like she always is. And Tony, Bruce, Janet & Hank both shocked and confused. Thor, Loki not really...

"Told you" Aaron said to James, who sighed and handed over two five dollar bills to Aaron and Coulson.

"How did you both know?" James asked Aaron and Phil.

"We worked with them" Phil answered for him and Aaron, Aaron nodded in agreement. "Always. Welcome to SHEILD. Meet Aaron Cross, more or less known by Clint Barton aka Hawkeye. And James Barnes, known more or less by his nickname 'Bucky'-" James started to protest but Coulson and Aaron both stared him down with a glare that said 'Shut it, I can fire you'. "-Back to what I was saying. He is known more or less for his nickname Bucky, aka The Winter Soldier. Those two over there is Leo Fitz and Jemma Simmons, Fitz is a engineer, Simmons, she specializes in life sciences. She is Fitz lab partner"

"Around here we call him Fitz-Simmons" Tripp spoke, getting the attention from the Avengers, who jumped a little bit. Natasha would have noticed him but she kept her eyes on Clint or uh- Aaron? "I thought you said these guys fought a invasion. They are acting like they never been in a fight before"

"What?" All of the Avengers said in unison. Getting all eyes back on him, they noticed they don't know who is at least four people in the room.

"No, but you are going to need to know to fight. Always back to telling you who everyone is. That guy is Trip, and he's Mack, and She's Skye-"

"Still cant believe I gotten a sister while both of us were died" Aaron muttered getting a deadly glare from Skye. Someone else walked in the room just before any argument could start.

"I love you too, brother" Skye said sarcastically, getting a smirk in return.

"Oh crap. You two are going to have a brother-sister fight again?" Marta said going straight to Clint...Aaron? and giving him a quick kiss on the lips before standing beside him, on the opposite side of Bucky or James.

"No" they both said in unison. The Avengers were very confused. 1st. Off, how in the heck are they alive? 2rd. How? 3rd. Brother and Sister? was Coulson their foster-father or something? 4th. Who is the lady who just kissed Clint?

"And She, the lady who is standing beside Aaron, sorry I gotten used to calling him Aaron, I mean Clint, is Marta, she is like the doctor around here, and yells at those too-" Coulson pointed to Aaron and James who both smirked "-on their stupid stuff they do" Coulson noticed at how almost none of the Avengers said anything "He, over there in the corner is Hunter"

"Hello" Hunter simply said, not really excited about the 'Avengers' coming to visit. Bruce looked like he was trying to stay in control.

"Clint, why didn't you tell us you were alive?" Bruce said sounding calm but slowly losing control.

"Long story short, the whole time I knew you guys I was kind of Hydra-" Clint replies but ends up getitng cutted off

"What!?" Tony shouts

"Let him finish Tony" Steve says, also confused.

"I didn't know I was Hydra. They used me and some other people" Clint says the last part in a whisper like before adding "They made sure to delete memory's. Have you guys ever heard of Aaron Cross?" Natasha, Tony, Bruce, and everyone else but Thor and Steve nodded "Okay Thor, Steve. Aaron Cross is a assassin, just like Clint Barton is"

"Friend Hawkeye are you not Clint Barton?" Thor asked confused by Clint talking in third person. In reply almost everyone laughed but The Avengers and their friends, even Coulson and Fury laughed.

"I am Clint Barton, I was born with that name"

"Good to know Friend Hawkeye!" Thor smile widen, Clint couldn't help but smile back.

"Okay, okay. So again you are Aaron Cross? the guy who known being seen with the Winter Soldier sometimes?" Tony asks.

"Yes Aaron is, even if it would be cool if he actually had a codename for Aaron Cross" Skye replies for Clint, Marta nodded in agreement.

"That would have been good to know you know?" Bruce said calmly, with a wry smile, Clint shrug his shoulders and nodded, with a little smile of his own.

...

"Sooo, your The Winter Soldier?" Loki asks, getting a nod from James, who tried to smirked a little.

"More or less, who wants to know?" James asked, Steve watching everything, Clint and Natasha hasn't even said a word to each other yet, if they did, they didn't let no one see them talking.

"Ahh, no one. Just curious about the guy I seen while I was messing around Clint's head" before anyone knew it Clint and James had Loki up against a wall looking like they were going to murder him.

"Never. Ever. Talk about that again if you want to see tomorrow" Clint says in a voice the Avengers hadn't ever heard him in, which was completely scary.

"In his head?!" James spoke in a calm whisper like, which was to calm, it scared the deaf out of the Avengers.

"James, Aaron calm down, he tries that trick again, he'll be a dead man" Coulson said calmly. Aaron and James let Loki go, Loki smirked he loved playing with people.

"Ahhh, so Coulson is your controler?" Loki asked with smirk, Clint picked up a arrow and threw it, it handed beside Loki's head, which everyone's eyes in the room widen with horror.

"Okaaaayyyy, sooo anyone want to I don't know, put these three in different rooms!" Tony said, still scared at what he just witnessed

"Mister. I will if you mess with my friends" James said calmly, with a wry smile on his face, it just made everyone want to run for there lives...

...  
>AN 1: Okay, so this is the rewrite of chapter 1. I am not sure if I want to continue it or not, so yeah. First off at why I redid this chapter, I reread the first chapter and was like o_o that doesnt make sense at all, I hope this one makes more sense :) Second; I did keep some things from uh first chapter, btw this isnt the second chapter, even tho if I do make a second chapter, it will be a few before I do, and it probably wont be as long, and I am actually not sure how to write this, in my head its like 'Ugh we get stuck in a Hydra cell with the Avengers, how much worst can this get' but I am not sure if I know how to write that... Soo yeah. I love the character Hawkeye and Dr. Banner, I think everyone loves Tony, Steve, Thor, and Natasha but sometimes they leave out Hawkeye or Dr. Banner. I love Bruce Banner, Clint Barton, Hawkeye, Hulk, :) I do also like Captain America, and Tony Shark, Natasha. I will not be writing Clintasha, I love them together but, yeah I never seen the Boure movie, but I love Marta and Aaron together..

I do have a challenge: Write Clint Barton as a Hydra and Natasha finding out and almost kills him, anyone can be in the story! :) and if you dont want to do the challenge is fine, I just wanna read people writing him as Hydra...It would be great also if you made him like Jemma in the show, were she goes into Hydra...Blah blah blah I aint' gonna give you any spoilers...Sorry I did tho... Anyways! Review? Favorite? Follow? let me know if you want a chapter 2 and if you are accepting the challenge tell me please? If I made any mistakes tell me also! :) Dont forget to Follow/Favorite&Review :) thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

It was a long day, James and Loki doesn't get along at all. Natasha and Clint isn't speaking. Tony is really mad. Steve and Sam, well their just ready to fight if it comes down to it. Thor, Hank, Janet, Pepper & Black Panther is trying to get along with everyone. The SHIELD agents were just watching as the Avengers, Aaron and James act like each other wasn't even around. It was becoming harder each hour the Avengers were there. But after 3 hours it all gotten back to normal, well kind of, The Avengers were not really talking with the SHIELD agents, and Fury nor Coulson or Aaron or James.

..

Steve, Sam and Tony were walking down a hallway heading who knows where, when they ran up with Skye. "Uh- Hello Ma'am" Steve says, she didn't even look up from her tablet.

"Hello.. Like Coulson said earlier my name is Skye. Not Ma'am" Skye replies with a small smile while still working or do something on her tablet.

"like Hawkeye's sister?" Sam asked, not really knowing what she'll do to him, she just looked up and smirked and looked back down to her tablet. Tony liked how she acted, she was a computer hacker too! Steve and Sam on the other hand, not so much.

"Yes, Coulson adopted me and uh- I didn't really knew I had a adoptive-brother, but I don't really care. He's awesome. Even tho being ex-Hydra I wanna kill him for that" She answered, she looked like she liked Clint. Errr Aaron?

"Ah so how is... Clint doing?" Tony asked curiously, he didn't really know what to call Clint anymore so he was just going to call him Clint or Hawkeye. Clint seems like he's still the same guy and everything but, it isn't like him to use guns instead of a bow and arrows.

"Clint?" Skye asked before perking up "Ohhhh! Aaron! I am soo sorry I am used to everyone calling him Aaron or Cross" Tony, Steve and Sam laughed "He's doing better..." Skye trailed off not knowing how to explain.

"Better? What do you mean better?" Tony asked, looking genuinely worried for his friend. Steve nodded in agreement, they might be mad at Clint, but if he's not doing so great they will help their fellow team member. Sam just gave Skye a question look, he really didn't know who Clint or Aaron is, but he still wanted to get to know the guy better. Before she could try to back out of the question Hunter ran from no where, heading straight to Skye.

"Skye! You gotta help me! Aaron, James, Mack, Trip...Well almost everyone is after me" Hunter said, in hushed voice not wanting to get anyone on his trail yet. Hunter stood behind Skye as if using her a shield.

"I don't care, I do still owe you for shot-"

"Ohh not you too! I have way to many problems for my own partner to go up against me. Please Skye?" just than Aaron and James came running down the hallway looking like, well Aaron Cross and the Winter Soldier looking like normal everyday look, but the looks on their faces said they wanted to murder someone, they just stopped looking at Hunter behind Skye, and than to the Avengers.

"Skye. Move" James said, sounding more like he was in the Winter Soldier mode. Aaron nodded in agreement.

"I cant let you kill my partner" Skye said crossing her arms, giving them a look between a look of 'Nope not gonna happen, and Why do you want him?'

"Did we just get in the middle of something?" Sam asked looking from Skye and Hunter to Aaron and James.

"Yes" James said firmly "Now get" Steve looked like just bestfriend turned evil. Which did kind of happen...

"Why?" Sam asked trying to help Hunter and Skye for no reason at all. Tony snorted at what Sam was doing, it was so like Sam to help people he doesnt even know.

"Because. He is a-" Aaron got cutt off. Which made him looked more annoyed.

"No! I only did that to keep you two safe!" James and Aaron just glared at him.

"We would have been fine" James and Aaron said at the same time in unison. Which freaked Tony, Steve and Sam out, but it didn't freak Skye out at all.

"No, they were pointing guns are you guys. If they pulled the trigger, you would have been dead!"

"We would have survived" Aaron said with a glare. Not caring about Tony, Steve or Sam being here, neither did James, Hunter, nor Skye care.

"Wait! Hunter say that again?" Skye asked confusion showing on her face.

"They were going to get shot, If I didn't come up and shot the two guys pointing the guns to their heads!"

"WE WOULD BE FINE!" James and Aaron yelled in unison, it was really freaky...

"NO YOU WOULD NOT! IT WOULD HAVE KILLED YOU!"

"Don't you ever think dieing is worth it if you die trying to keep people alive?" Aaron said in a whisper, everyone caught it tho.

"...What the heck!" Tony yells "What do you mean its worth it? who are you dieing for?!" Aaron and James tensed up, giving Hunter the most deadly glare ever. The two soldiers or Soldier and assassin walked away. Not looking back, because if they did, it would blow up the 'The Winter Soldier and Aaron Cross; Most deadly people one earth' thing. Skye looked shocked, she knew what they were finding, they were trying to keep all the agents at SHIELD, their friends and the Avengers safe. They would die if it called for it.

"I...I'll be going now. Good luck Hunter" Skye said quickly walking after her adoptive-brother and his partner.

"What was that?" Steve finally asked, looking confused, the Hunter guy still standing there shocked that Aaron and James walked away without even hurting him.

"I don't know" Tony said confused, not really knowing what happened, but he planned on finding out.

"That was weird" Sam added

...

"What did you mean Aaron!" Skye yelled, the room had Coulson, May, James and Aaron in the room, all looking emotionless.

"I didn't mean anything, Skye" Aaron said sitting in a couch, that the playground had. James sitting next to him, May standing right above Coulson's chair he was sitting in.

"Skye, one day your going to learn the hard way. Sometimes people dies to protect people, it doesn't mean they don't want to be living anymore, it just they rather people they love live than them" Coulson explained so-what what Aaron ment.

"But who?" Skye asked, she had to know. If they were going to die protecting her, than she doesn't want to get get protected.

"Everyone at SHIELD" James answered for everyone "Now me and Aaron has to do something to keep Hydra away from here, because they are out for blood, we do not want them to get to SHIELD. SHIELD is the only people willing to fight them"

"Your going to give up your lives for us?" Skye asked, tears in her eyes, she thought of Aaron and James as brothers. She couldn't lose any family, but if it was for the good of the world she would. But she wants to be apart of it. Aaron and James shared a look, before both nodding "Than I want to come with you guys"

"No your not allowed" Aaron said getting up, at inhumanly speed. Going to Coulson's desk "Right Coulson?" Coulson nodded in agreement

"Skye your not allowed" Coulson said, James was standing beside Aaron who was standing at Coulson's desk, James nodded in agreement.

"But why! I want to come" Skye begged, she couldn't and wouldn't let her family die. She just can't.

"No, your like Family. Me and everyone else will not allow you" James said firmly, before walking out of the door, Aaron following him out.

"Skye, I am sorry, but you will need to stay here" Coulson said before Skye left with tears in her eyes, she went straight to her room.

...

"Where are you two going?" Steve asked seeing the bags James and Aaron had on their shoulders. James and Aaron both shared pained looks, before masking up the pained looks and looking at each like telling each other who to speak.

"We are going on a mission, we'll probably won't be back for a while" James finally said after a few moments. Steve looked like he didn't believe it.

"Why do you both look like you are in pain, but than mask it up?" Steve asked, not sure why he cared. James wasn't the Bucky he knew, this guy standing here was stronger, more dangerous. But James was that guy Steve knew, he just hide feelings more. James was still Bucky, he refuses to be called Bucky because if he did, he might lose it and forget how to be the Winter Soldier. Aaron knew what James was doing, because he did it also, he hasn't even tried to talk to Natasha because he was going on a suicide mission, he always was on one. James tried to hide behind walls, not showing his feelings, only person he actually tries get to know him is Aaron, and... Steve again in the future if he lived. But Aaron knows how it is to die, and might not never coming back, Aaron died countless times, yes he lived, but each time it took a piece of it his heart and broke it in two. James you could say died countless of times, killing people. He didn't want to kill those people. But he didn't have a choice.

"No reason" James said. Simmons walked in looking really mad, and like she could hurt someone, even tho everyone knew she couldn't and wouldn't kill them.

"Okay! Why is Skye crying? what did you two idiots do this time?" Simmons asked, Fitz and Trip joining behind her.

"We didn't do nothing" Aaron said, getting glares from the three SHIELD agents.

"Yes you did! shes crying! why would she be crying!" Simmons nearly shouted this time. Getting painful looks from James and Aaron, but some reason she just wanted to hug them and Skye and say it'll all turn out right, but for some reason in her stomach she felt like it wasn't going to turn out alright. Which clicked a light bulb in her head. Aaron and James still hasn't said anything so she added "Your going on a suicide mission aren't you?" Simmons said in a whisper "One where you know you won't come back and Skye found out" Simmons quickly turned around and ran to Skye room.

"Well, good luck guys. We'll miss you while your gone...Please come back" Fitz said the last part in a whisper as he also went to Skye's room.

"Thanks" James and Aaron said before walking out of the door, not looking back. Steve just stood there. Thats what was going on earlier. Thats why James and Aaron looked like they just hurt one of their closest friends...

...

**A/N: _So liked it? ugh not sure why I am writing this chapter tho, because seriously I should be trying to get the fanfic I am doing for spidey and the avengers done, but nope here I am ugh... Follow/Favorite and Review please? :)_**


End file.
